Prelude to the wedding
by FNLfanatic
Summary: Not really sure how far this story is going to take me. Set post season five and leading up to Matt and Julie's wedding. Primarily about Tim and Tyra though.
1. Chapter 1

Prelude to The Wedding – two years later….

Tyra sat on the plane on the way to Chicago in a contemplative state. She was on her way to Matt and Julie's for the big bachelorette night before leaving for Dillon for the wedding the following weekend. She was just a little bit nervous about seeing Tim again. Two years had passed since she had professed her love for him…something she had been feeling almost as long as she could remember and they had seen each other a few times since that day. Mostly at holidays or for Mindy and Billy's kids' birthdays, but Tim had made the trip to UT a few times. She was always so happy to see him, and absolutely miserable when he left. Tyra had never loved anyone the way she loved Tim Riggins. He could make her the happiest girl alive some times and other times she wanted to murder him, but underneath it all, love resided in her heart for this man, a man who went to prison for his brother and his nephew. Tim had become a good man, almost in spite of himself.

As the ride continued, Tyra continued to recall the past two years and her relationship with Tim. Thinking back to the time she was with him in Dillon following his release from prison, a secret little smile crosses her lips. She was convinced at the time that she had made a giant mistake sleeping with Tim again, but he had been vulnerable and lonely, and well, she loved him…always had and always would. Time had changed that opinion and she realizes now that that night happened because their hearts wanted it to. She'd told Tim that he was just lonely when he made it clear he wanted to be with her because she thought if she pushed him away she could bottle up all those feelings she had for Tim, the ones that made it so hard to walk away. She HAD to walk away. She had to chase her dreams. She was just about finished with college now, and the future was still a little murky. She wanted to be with Tim, but she still felt she needed to pursue her dreams…she was just trying to figure out a way to "merge" their dreams together. She had received an offer from East Dillon high school to be a social studies teacher there, and was considering taking it, with her eyes focused on the future and her political aspirations. She could certainly spring board a successful teaching career into a run for mayor or Dillon one day, and wouldn't Tim be an adorable "First" husband? Wait, did she just think of Tim Riggins in terms of marriage? Really? Tyra shakes her head to clear that thought, but it holds steady in her mind. If Matt and Julie can make it work, why can't she and Tim do the same?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The plane began its descent. Tyra couldn't believe those two hours had passed so quickly. She had spent the entire ride thinking about Tim and her relationship, if you could call it that, with him. Once the plane landed, she would put him out of her mind, and focus on having a blast with Julie and the rest of the bridal party and her friends that would be attending her bachelorette night.

The plane touched down and Tyra gathered her carry on luggage and her purse and made her way to the terminal. As she stepped off the plane and started toward baggage claim, she was spun around and found herself in Tim's arms. Her bag fell to the ground as she stood there in stunned silence. When her brain started working again, Tyra wrapped her arms tight around Tim. "What on earth are doing here?" she asked him, still not believing he was there. Tim answered that he had arrived in town about an hour earlier, and had found out from Julie that Tyra would be arriving shortly after he did. He decided to surprise her and wait for her at the airport. Tyra couldn't stop touching and kissing Tim, making sure he was really there, not just conjured by her thoughts of him on the plane. With Tyra wrapped around him like a snake on tree limb, Tim growled that she had better stop that or he wouldn't be held responsible for them getting arrested for public nudity and lewd behavior. Tyra promised to behave…a little.

Tim and Tyra made their way to the taxi stand and hailed a cab to take them to their hotel. Tyra was true to her word about behaving…until they were in the cab. Tim barely had time to tell the driver the name of the hotel before Tyra pounced on him. She crawled into Tim's lap and told him how happy she was to see him. She told him she had been thinking about him the whole way to Chicago. Tim's face lit up with that smile only Tyra could put there. Tim said he had been doing a lot of thinking about her too and Tyra sighed in contentment. They arrived at the hotel and Tim paid the driver and followed Tyra inside to check in. When they got to the desk, Tim took charge telling the clerk the reservation was under the name Riggins and was for a room with a king sized bed and Jacuzzi. Tyra began to say her room was under the name Collette, and the desk clerk looked for her reservation, but couldn't find it. Tim was standing behind her grinning his bad boy grin. Tyra whirled around and said, "Tim Riggins, what did you do?" Tim told her she was staying with him. He had Julie call and cancel Tyra's room. He told her he didn't want to spend another night without her beside him. Tyra couldn't believe her ears. She went along with Tim to their room. Tyra couldn't believe Tim Riggins had managed to sweep her off her feet after all this time.

When they got to the room, Tyra's cell phone started buzzing and she checked the display. It was Julie. Tyra started to hit accept, when Tim took her phone and tossed it on the bed. "Hey!" Tyra complained, "that was Julie, I needed to answer that!" "Not yet, you don't. I need a little us time first" said Tim. Tim again wrapped his arms around Tyra and whispered in her ear how much he loved her and missed her. Tyra melted into him and kissed him with all the passion their time apart had ignited in her. They sank to the bed, the cell phone forgotten. It became a race to see who could strip the other quickest. When they were finished, Tim held Tyra close and apologized for not taking his time. Tyra said it was fine with her, as she couldn't wait either. They took a quick shower together and Tyra found her cell phone to call Julie back. Plans were made for dinner that evening, just Matt, Julie, Tim and Tyra. The bachelor and bachelorette parties would be the next evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tyra and Tim arrive at the appointed restaurant to meet Matt and Julie. A happy reunion ensues, with everyone talking and laughing. Finally, everyone settles into their chair, but the chattering continues. In catching up, they find out that Matt is now a manager at the art gallery and will be finished with school the following summer. Julie is working part time and going to school full time. Her schedule is crazy. Tyra lets Matt and Julie know she's graduating in two months time, and she can't wait! Tim sits quietly as talk of school and careers float around him. When the attention turns to him, he has a surprise for everyone. He finally lets them know that in the two years since they've all been together, he's completed his Associates Degree in Physical Education and he has been offered an assistant coaching job with none other than the Dillon Panthers. Tyra can't believe her ears. Is this the Tim Riggins that was hell bent on moving to Alaska when he got out of prison? The lonely soul who seemed to be trying to hold onto her out of sheer desperation? Tyra, Matt, and Julie decide Tim's news calls for a toast. Champagne is ordered and Tim's accomplishments, along with everyone else's, are toasted properly. After a fabulous meal, the foursome say their goodbyes. They will meet up at Matt and Julie's apartment the next night for the pre-wedding festivities.

Tim hails them a cab for the return trip to the hotel. Tyra is very quiet while they ride to the hotel. Tim tries to make small talk, but after a few one word answers, he lapses into his own silence. They alight from the cab at the hotel and make their way to their room, still in silence. When the door closes behind them, Tyra launches herself into Tim's arms. She just holds on for a few minutes, before she finally tells him how proud she is of him and how she can't believe he didn't tell her he was going to school. He shyly replies he didn't want her to be disappointed in him if he wasn't successful. She glances lovingly at Tim, and quietly tells him she could never be disappointed in him, she tells him how much she really loves him. She lets him know that real love accepts the person for who they are, warts and all and that all that matters is that he tried. She's very glad he succeeded. Tyra is so happy, she almost feels like she can't trust it, like someone is going to come along and say "you're Tyra Collette, you don't deserve to be this happy" and take it all away. Her college degree will be gone before she even gets it, the job offer in Dillon, gone, her rediscovered love with Tim, gone. She tells Tim her fear of that happening. Tim holds her a little tighter and tells her even if everything else got taken away, he's not going anywhere. Tyra stares into Tim's eyes for a moment and then leans in and kisses him gently. Tim kisses her back, slowly taking the kiss deeper and deeper until they are locked together and you can't tell where one begins and the other ends. They make love, and it's different then it's ever been with them. It's not all speed and urgency, but slow and tender. As they lay wrapped together, Tim tells her this is where they are meant to be, and she agrees. They both acknowledge that every twist and turn in their lives over the past seven years have been necessary to bring them to this place. Tim tells her he has one last surprise for her. He was going to wait, but he can't any longer. He untangles himself from Tyra, who protests being apart from him, even for a few minutes, and goes to his duffel bag. He secretly removes the ring box, the one holding the ring he bought for Tyra when he finished school. Hiding the box, he comes back to the bed. He takes Tyra's face in his hands, leans in, and brushes his lips to hers. Tim says he's not sure how to ask her this, so he's just going to blurt it out. He produces the ring box from behind his back and opens it. "Tyra Collette…will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me? I want to be with you forever, I love you." Tyra's feels tears well up in her eyes as she stares at this man, offering her his heart in the form of one of the most beautiful emerald rings she had ever seen. Her heart was near to bursting when she said the three letter word Tim longed to hear. "Yes" and she was in his arms once more. Tyra broke the embrace with a quizzical look…she asked Tim why an emerald and not a diamond. Tim replied that everyone proposes with a diamond, and they certainly weren't like everyone else. Besides, Tim says…emeralds are more rare and precious than diamonds, just like you. They fell asleep in each other's arms. Neither of them had slept that well in years.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Saturday morning dawned and the bright sunlight streamed into their room through the drapes they had forgotten to close. Tyra lay draped over Tim. She stretched and sleepily opened her eyes to find Tim grinning up at her. As her mind cleared, her eyes flew to her left hand to make sure she hadn't dreamed the whole proposal last night. Sure enough, the stunning emerald ring was on her finger. "Morning, beautiful" Tim muttered. Tyra kissed him and whispered "morning." "Are we really getting married?" Tyra asked Tim. "Well, I asked you last night, and judging by the ring on your finger, you said yes, so…yeah, I guess we are." Tyra and Tim decided not to let anyone know about their engagement yet. They didn't want to overshadow Matt and Julie's special moment. There would be time to make their announcement after the Saracen-Taylor wedding. Tonight, they would be attending the bachelor/bachelorette parties. The plan was for the guys and girls to do their own thing until midnight, when the two groups would meet up at the hotel bar. Tyra had no doubt the bachelor party would involve lots of beer and semi-naked women. She wrinkled her nose at the thought. For their part, the ladies were going to have dinner at an upscale Chicago restaurant and then hit the dance clubs. No male strippers for this group, which was good, since Tami Taylor was attending.

At seven pm, Tim and Tyra left their room and headed to their respective destinations. Tyra left her ring in the hotel room safe. They shared a cab to Matt and Julie's apartment. When they arrived, the pre-party was in full swing. Everyone was already there. Tyra was so excited to see Tami, she ran to her and hugged her tightly. Next up, Tyra spotted Landry sitting on the couch. She started towards him, and he stood when he saw her. They met halfway across the room. "Hi!" Tyra said softly. "Hi yourself, stranger" Landry replied. "How have you been?" they both said at the same time. As they quickly caught up, Tyra learned that Landry was graduating a year early from Rice University with his degree in engineering and already had a job in place with a big firm in San Antonio. Tyra told Landry about her job offer in Dillon and her political dreams. He wished her well. "There's something else going on with you," said Landry. Tyra blushed and stammered, "no, there's not…nothing else new and exciting happened." I will let it go for now, but you're not being completely truthful with me, Tyra." They hugged and parted ways. Everyone was ready to leave. Tyra made her way to Tim. "Tim Riggins, you better behave yourself, you're a spoken-for man now," she whispered in his ear and then gave it a little tug with her teeth. "Yeah, yeah, Collette, engaged for less than 24 hours and you're already ordering me around…thought that wasn't supposed to happen until I put the OTHER ring on your finger," said Tim, but her was grinning like a fool when he said it.

The ladies all got in the limo bus that would take them to the restaurant. The champagne flowed and everyone was talking and laughing. Tami made her way to sit next to Tyra. "Can you believe my baby girl is getting married next weekend?" "I know, Mrs. T…hard to believe, but Matt and Julie just make sense together. Seems like neither one of them really ever =knew what to do without the other," Tyra said. Tami told Tyra how right she was, her daughter's life really had no direction when she wasn't with Matt. "What about you, hon? Seems like you and Tim are doing well. Are you two planning on making it work when you're done school? Can you find a way to make it work and not give up all those dreams you have?" Tyra thought about it for a minute before she spoke. "I love that man more than I should. I always have, even when we weren't together, I still loved him. I know it won't be easy, but yeah, I think we can make it work, and no, I don't think I will have to sacrifice my dreams for that to happen." Tami smiled at Tyra, "I'm so glad to hear that. I think what you said about Matt and Julie being lost without each other…well…I think you recognize that in them because it's the same for you with Tim." Tyra smiled back and said, "You always were smart, Mrs. T."

Dinner was finished, and the ladies were headed to the first of two dance clubs. Julie was beaming. Tyra had never seen her happier. Everyone had a blast celebrating Julie's last weekend as a single lady, not that she had really been single since she met Matt. Their love was a rarity in this day and age. Not many people met their soul mate in high school, but that's exactly what had happened for them. The people attending the bachelorette party had an amazing time drinking champagne and dancing until their legs were ready to fall off. They all made their way back to the limo bus, some stumbling a little bit. Julie had had a little too much champagne and was being helped to the bus by her mother and Tyra. Julie kept telling them how much she loved them. Tyra and Tami shared a grin over Julie's head.

When they got back to the hotel bar, the guys were already there. The two groups mingled together at the bar. Matt and Julie were so cute sitting together, both more than a little tipsy. Tyra was sitting with some of Julie's Chicago friends, talking about the wedding and how they all couldn't wait, it was going to be so much fun. As she talked, Tyra's eyes kept drifting to Tim. He looked so good, in his version of being dressed up, with his "good" jeans on and a button down shirt that WASN'T plaid. He even had new boots on, because you could take the man out of Texas, but you couldn't take Texas out of the man. About the fifth time she found her eyes on him, Tim looked up at her and smiled. He'd caught her staring, and it was beginning to be obvious to the people around them. Tim made his excuses to Landry and Smash, who he had been sitting with, and made his way over to Tyra. Matt and Julie had managed to find their way onto the dance floor by now, and Tim held out a hand to Tyra. "May I have this dance?" Tim led Tyra to the dance floor. They swayed together to the music, Tyra's head resting on Tim's shoulder, reminding them both of the last time they had danced like this. That day had broken both their hearts a little bit, as Tyra turned him away so she could return to school and finish meeting the goals she had set for herself. I'm so happy this time I can change that outcome. That we made it through these two years and now we will be together, thought Tyra. She could tell that Tim was feeling the same way. Tim felt a tap on his shoulder. Landry was standing there. "May I cut in?" Tim reluctantly let go of Tyra and Landry took his place. "So, you and Riggins again? Tyra, I thought you had more respect for yourself than to go back to being his plaything," Landry said when Tim was out of earshot. "Landry, you don't know what you're talking about. Yes, Tim and I are together right now. It's not like it was in high school anymore. Tim's changed. You don't know because you haven't been here, but he's so different from that careless boy that broke my heart, so different." "Well, I did notice he was one of the few people at the bachelor party that didn't drink too much, which I thought was odd. I'm sorry, Tyra, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, I know you know what you're doing. I just care about you and don't want you to get hurt is all." "I know, thank you, Landry, I care about you too." Tyra and Landry parted ways on the dance floor. By this time, the parties were really winding down. Tyra said he goodbyes to all the ladies and guys from both parties. She hugged Julie and Tami and left the bar, making her way to her room.

Tyra was just finishing removing her makeup, she had already changed into an old number 33 Panthers t-shirt and shorts when Tim came into their room. Tim took one look at her shirt and grinned. "Why, Tyra Collette, I had no idea you kept one of my Panthers shirts." "Shut up, Tim Riggins, I only kept it cause it's so comfy," she lied. "You're such a pretty little liar, Tyra, you know you kept cause deep down, we both knew it wasn't over for us." Tyra thought this over. "Ok, ok, MAYBE you're right, MAYBE." Tim sat down on the side of the bed and pulled off his boots. His pants came next, and before she knew it, he was stripped down to his boxer briefs. Tyra drank in the sight of him, he was so beautiful, and he was hers. FINALLY. "Seems I'm overdressed, I wonder if you could help me fix that?" Tim stood and scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. He playfully tossed her onto the bed, sat her up, and peeled his t-shirt off of her. "Cute as you looked wearing my number, I like you better out of your clothes," he growled. Tyra giggled, "Tim Riggins, you're a bad influence." "Only with you, from now until forever. Hey, put your ring on, would you? I know we're not telling anyone yet, but I want to see you wearing my ring and nothing else, Collette." Tyra looked at Tim as she retrieved the ring and slipped it on, "How can I say no to that? But, I might need a little help getting rid of the rest of these clothes." Tim grinned again and got up to playfully tackle Tyra to the bed. He quickly pulled her shorts and panties off her, leaving her naked, save for his ring. Tyra opened her arms, and Tim happily settled into them, lying beside Tyra on the bed. Tyra playfully nibbled at Tim's neck and ear, while he caressed every inch of her, paying extra attention to her breasts. Tyra's breath caught as Tim continued to touch her, making her yearn for him inside her. When she couldn't take anymore, Tyra used all her strength, and she had never been a weak girl, to roll herself on top of Tim and take control. She guided him into her and rode him rigorously until they finished within seconds of each other, each calling out the other's name before Tyra collapse onto Tim, breathing hard and just lying there motionless for several minutes. Tim waited until he caught his breath again before he nudged Tyra and she slipped off of him into his arms. They lay there for quite some time before either one spoke. Tyra finally broke the silence. "Well, you and I never did have any problems in THAT department, so glad we still don't. I don't think I've ever felt this way when I was with anyone else." "I don't want to think about you with anyone else," said Tim. With a sly look at her ring, Tyra said, "Well, it's a good thing you made sure I won't ever be with anyone but you from now on then." "Damn right," said Tim. Tyra snuggled into Tim and they fell asleep.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Five days later…

Everyone was in the process of making their way to Dillon for the Taylor-Saracen wedding, which would be the next day. Tim and Tyra had decided to drive from Chicago to Dillon. They had rented a car the day after the bachelorette/bachelor parties. They took their time and saw some of the country on the way to Texas. They also made frequent stops in hotels when whoever wasn't driving managed to make the driver too distracted to continue. They laughed and made love and just enjoyed each other with no outside pressures. "Pinch me," Tyra said to Tim as they reached the Dillon town limits. "Why?" Tim questioned her. "Think about it, Tim. Who would have EVER guessed you and I would be back in Dillon together for Matt and Julie's WEDDING? I mean…I don't know which is stranger…them getting married, or you and I ended up together, planning our own marriage sometime in the not too distant future." Tim grinned at Tyra, "I don't need to pinch you, it's for real this time, Tyra." Tim leaned over and captured Tyra's lips with his own. Tyra smiled and kissed Tim back. They pulled up in front of Billy and Mindy's house. Mindy came rushing out of the house with Stevie in her arms. She ran to Tyra and hugged her sister tight. "I'm so glad you're here!" Mindy threw her arms around Tim and hugged him too. Stevie squirmed to be let down. Mindy put her son on the ground and he promptly attached himself to his uncle's leg. Tyra, Tim, Mindy and Stevie made their way inside the house, where Billy greeted Tyra and his brother. As the grownups settled in to catch up, Stevie sat on the floor and played with his toys. Mindy and Billy wanted to know all about Chicago the weekend before. Tim and Tyra shared a secret smile, and each told their part of the story about the weekend before. Neither one of them let on that they were now planning to get married. Mindy was going to throw a fit when she found out. She had nearly had a heart attack when Tim and Tyra reconnected two years ago, going off about it being incest…conveniently forgetting that Tyra and Tim had been together long before Billy and Mindy hooked up. After a while, Tim and Tyra claim exhaustion and ask Mindy if they can go to their room. "You're sharing a room?" Mindy screeches. "Well, we've been dating for the past two years, so yeah, we were thinking we would be sharing a room" Tim says to his sister in law. Mindy shakes her head and points down the hall to the guest room. "Whatever…incest…but whatever" Mindy mumbles under her breath. Tim grins at Tyra and she smiles back…both of them thinking if she only knew the whole of it.

Tim brings their bags to the guest room. Tyra is already stretched out on the bed with her eyes closed. Tim closes the door and flips the lock before stretching out next to his girl. He still can't believe how lucky he is that Tyra is back in his life. He had done his best to mess things up with her, and yet, through it all, she remained his friend. He knew he didn't really deserve her after how he had treated her. He was going to make sure he spent every day of his life to make it up to her and make sure she is happier than she has ever been. He can't wait to announce their engagement and plan their wedding and start their life together. He thought of the house he was going to build for them and of the long haired little boys they would have, and the razor tongued blonde girls that would be as gorgeous as their mama. Tim reached out and gathered a sleeping Tyra to him. Tyra stirred in her sleep and snuggled tighter into his arms. Tim brushed his lips over the back of Tyra's neck. He knew she needed sleep, but he just couldn't keep his hands off of her. Tyra sighed and stretched her long, limber body along the length of Tim. Tim gently turned Tyra to face him. Tyra blinked her eyes open and smiled sleepily at her fiancée. Tim trailed his finger over every inch of her in slow, lazy circles. When his hand trailed across her belly, Tyra shivered and tucked her face into Tim's shoulder. She nibbled lazily at his neck. Tim's hand traveled lower, slipping into her panties. He slipped on finger inside her. Tyra blinked, suddenly awake and moving under enthusiastically against him. Tim smiled down at Tyra. "I love you, woman…more than you can ever possibly know" Tim whispered to her. Tyra smile looked like it was going to split her face in two, it was so wide. "I love you too, Tim Riggins. We're going to be so happy together, aren't we?" Tim was moving his hand even lower when he paused to answer her. "I promise you Tyra, right here and right now, that I am going to spend every day making you the happiest woman alive and I'm going to show you how much I cherish you and love you each day I wake up with you." Tim and Tyra came together and it was slow and sweet loving. They drifted off spooned together.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The wedding

Saturday morning arrived with gray clouds. Tim and Tyra woke up together and Tyra groaned when she looked out the window. "I hope those clouds clear up and the sun shines for Julie and Matt's big day," Tyra said. "It'll be fine, baby. Even if it rains, Matt and Julie will have a beautiful wedding day," Tim replied. Tim and Tyra gathered their clothes for the wedding, made their way to the car, and Tim drove Tyra to the Taylor's house before making his way to the church to meet up with Matt, Landry, Smash, and Jason.

Tyra made her way into the Taylor house. It was absolute chaos. Gracie was running around throwing fake rose petals all over the place. Tami was sitting at the kitchen table crying. Eric was pacing the floor. In the midst of it all, Julie was calmly getting her hair done. She was the only one not in a state of panic. She looked perfectly serene. Tyra drifted over to Tami and hugged her, whispering that it would be okay in her ear. Tami smiled gratefully at Tyra. The bride's preparations continued. After hair, Julie sat to have her makeup done and then she went to her room to put her dress on. Everyone else was already dressed and waiting for the bride. Tami clutched her tissues as she helped her daughter into her wedding gown. Julie slipped her garter on her leg. She was beaming, one of the happiest brides Tyra had ever seen. "You ready for this, Taylor?," Tyra teased. "I'm so happy I feel like I'm gonna burst," Julie replied. "Let's go get you married, Mrs. Saracen."

Julie came out her room, Tyra behind her carrying the train of her dress. Eric and Tami held onto each other as they looked at their little girl in her gorgeous white gown. They each sniffled a little and told Julie how beautiful she looked and that they were so proud of her and how much they loved her and Matt. Julie sniffled a little, and took a deep breath, so as not too ruin her makeup. The bridal party climbed into one limo, with Julie and her parents in the other limo. The limos arrived at the church for the ceremony. There was a crowd outside awaiting the bride's arrival. Eric stepped out of the limo, held out a hand for his wife and helped her out of the car. Together, they turned back to the car and helped Julie out of the car. The crowd cheered.

The guys were in the church, anxiously waiting for the ceremony to begin. Matt got word that Julie was at the church. He looked a little sick, much like he had when Julie had told him he needed to ask her dad for permission to marry her. Tim looked at Matt. "Breathe, Seven, this is it, man. When we leave here, you're going to have a wife." Matt gulped, "Yeah, pretty wild, huh?" The guys all nodded. The minister came in and told Matt it was time to take his place. Tim, Smash, and Jason made their way to the back of the church to assist people to their seats. Matt and Landry take their places on the altar. Matt still looks so nervous. The ceremony is about to begin. The music starts and the bridesmaids start up the aisle. Next, it's the maid of honor's turn. Tyra starts down the aisle, flashing a brilliant smile at her man. Next, Gracie Belle rushes her way down the aisle throwing the rose petals as she goes. The music changes and Julie makes her entrance, flanked on either side by her mother and father. The trio make their way down the aisle toward Matt. Tami takes a seat in the front pew and Eric escorts his oldest daughter to the front of the church. He pauses to help Julie with her veil. He kisses Julie on the cheek, tells her how much he loves her and how proud he is and then he places her hand in Matt's. "Take care of her, son." Eric takes his seat next to Tami. The ceremony begins. Matt and Julie pledge their love for each other in front of all their friends and loved ones. They exchange their vows and their rings. There isn't a dry eye in the house. These two were meant to be here. The minister announces the couple and they walk hand in hand down the aisle, beaming.

The reception was in full swing when the bridal party arrived after the pictures. Everyone was talking and laughing, the beer and wine were flowing, and the food was bountiful. Matt and Julie were announced for the first time in public as Mr. and Mrs. Matthew and Julie Saracen to wild applause. The couple took their place at the head table with the rest of the wedding party as they were announced. Everyone had a great time. The DJ asked everyone to be quiet and asked the bride and groom to come to the dance floor. Matt and Julie walked to the center of the dance floor and TheWayYouLookTonight started playing. Matt took Julie in his arms and they moved together to the music. After a few verses of the song, the wedding party came out to join the bride and groom. Tyra and Landry danced together, as best man and maid of honor. Landry held Tyra close. "So, I still say something is different with you," he said to her. Tyra just shook her head and told Landry to let it go, it was Matt and Julie's day and that things would be clear soon enough. Landry nodded and let it go. The music ended and the bridal party made their way to their table. Everyone digs into dinner. After dinner, there is more dancing. Tim and Tyra end up on the dance floor together. They end up next to Eric and Tami. "What a beautiful wedding, Mr. and Mrs. T.," Tyra tells them. The newlyweds are ready to leave for their honeymoon, the reception is ending. Everyone heads outside to see Matt and Julie off. They are headed to Jamaica.

Tim meets back up with Tyra and slips an arm around her waist. He leans in to whisper in her ear. "We're next," he says. Tyra turns a brilliant smile his way and brushes her lips over his. "Can't wait," she replies.

The end.

Please review. Sequel coming if anyone is interested!


End file.
